A Song For You
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Semuanya terasa berbeda ketika kau tidak ada di sampingku. Sebuah lagu yang dipersembahkan Sherlock untuk John.


**A Song For You**

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson

**Sherlock © BBC One**

Co-created by **Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat**

Based on the works of **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

Song : Stay With Me – Danity Kane

* * *

"Sherlock," Sapa John ketika ia baru saja kembali membeli kebutuhan mereka.

"Hm," Sherlock tidak bergeming dari tempatnya—masih memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap eksperimen kimianya.

John menarik bangku tepat di seberang Sherlock. "Buatkan aku lagu dengan biola kesayanganmu."

Sherlock menatap John sebentar lalu kembali berkutat dengan alat-alatnya. "Untuk?"

"Entahlah." John saja tidak mengetahui alasan dirinya untuk meminta Sherlock membuatkan lagu untuknya.

"Baiklah." Gumam Sherlock pelan.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya John ketika mendengar gumaman Sherlock.

"Tidak," Acuh Sherlock dengan pertanyaan John.

_Aku akan membuatkan lagu untukmu setelah rencanaku berhasil, _Pikir Sherlock dalam hatinya.

* * *

.

.

Sebuah cermin yang tertempel di dinding menampilkan seorang lelaki dewasa berpakaian rapi dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Sherlock Holmes—Lelaki yang saat ini sedang menyisir rambut hitamnya yang tidak beraturan. Ia memandangi cermin dan berharap ada sebuah keajaiban di dalam sana. Ia berharap dapat melihat seseorang yang duduk di bangku yang dikhususkan bagi orang itu—John Watson, Sherlock sangat mengharapkan kehadiran sahabatnya itu. Tetapi semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena ia tidak akan pernah menemukan orang yang ia tunggu akan duduk di tempat miliknya. Terpantul di cermin hanya ada rupa dirinya dan benda-benda yang terjangkau oleh cermin. Ia tidak pernah merasakan seperti orang asing di tempatnya sendiri karena ia selalu ada orang yang menemani di sisinya namun semua itu berubah. Ia tidak akan pernah menyangka mendapati dirinya seorang diri di ruangan ini. Ia pernah menutup rapat-rapat matanya dan berharap keinginannya terkabul ketika ia membuka matanya, berharap akan menemukan John Watson duduk di tempatnya sambil mengumpat padanya yang selalu bersikap tidak normal. Yah, Sherlock Holmes sangat merindukan John Watson hingga ia berharap John berada di sampingnya seraya tersenyum kepadanya dan mengatakan 'Kejutan'. Sherlock tersenyum getir saat melihat refleksi dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan di cermin hingga ia melihat sosok lain yang tertangkap di sana. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang bernama nyonya Hudson—induk semang dari Sherlock Holmes, menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Sherlock membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap nyonya Hudson. Sherlock sangat mengerti bahwa induk semangnya sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang setiap hari keadaannya semakin mengenaskan.

"Sherlock, apa kau yakin kau akan ke sana?" Tanya nyonya Hudson saat melihat Sherlock dengan setelan jas hitam yang begitu rapi.

Sherlock terdiam di tempatnya. Ah, nyonya Hudson selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya dan seharusnya wanita paruh baya itu tahu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh Sherlock—akan selalu sama.

"Aku dengar cuaca hari ini begitu dingin."Nyonya Hudson berusaha membuat Sherlock tidak pergi dari apartemennya. Berharap ia dan Sherlock saling berbincang dan berbagi teh hangat bersama—mungkin mendengarkan segala perasaan Sherlock yang dirasakannya selama ini.

"Aku pergi ke sana setiap hari. Hari ini pun juga." Ucap Sherlock, pergi meninggalkan nyonya Hudson yang mencemaskan keadaan Sherlock terutama kesehatannya yang semakin tidak baik.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati." Ucap Nyonya Hudson pada Sherlock, orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Sherlock mengangguk paham dan segera meninggalkan wanita paruh baya itu sendiri di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan kenangan yang tidak pernah Sherlock lupakan.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam lewat lima belas menit ketika sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di sebuah daerah yang jauh dari pemukiman warga London. Sherlock keluar dari taksi dan menaikan kepalanya ke atas—melihat wajah sang dewi malam berpendar begitu indah dan terang setelah awan kelabu yang menghantuinya telah pergi dari langit luas miliknya. Semilir angin malam berembus menerpa wajah dan rambut Sherlock kala itu. Sherlock mengeluarkan napas beratnya, mencoba mengusir rasa gugupnya. Kemudian Ia mengeratkan mantelnya untuk menghalau udara dingin yang mengila malam ini.

Sherlock tengah berdiri di sebuah pintu masuk menuju tempat orang yang ia sayangi. Tersirat di wajahnya ada rasa bersalah di sana, lebih tepatnya sebuah penyesalan yang tak terbendung. Tidak pernah ia merasakan sesuatu yang dapat meremukkan hatinya—sebuah kegundahan dan rasa penderitaan. Sherlock kembali mengembuskan napasnya pelan sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sana. Sherlock Holmes—lelaki yang sudah berdiri lebih dari sepuluh menit di depan gerbang masuk, kini melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri jalan setapak yang kedua sisinya terdapat tempat peristirahatan terakhir manusia. Di dalam sini semua kebisingan manusia tidak dapat terdengar, kebisingan itu tertinggal di balik pintu masuk tadi. Di dalam sini hanya terdengar senandung burung-burung yang menyayat hati—pertanda bahwa tempat ini bukanlah tempat menyenangkan bagi semua orang yang menginjakkan kakinya ke sini. Senandung burung-burung itu seperti nyanyian wajib bagi para penghuni tempat ini yang tidak boleh di lewatkan sehari pun. Burung-burung malam yang kala itu bernyanyi di atas dahan pohon menambah kesan menyeramkan. Tempat ini mempertontonkan sebuah kesenyapan yang tenang dari para mereka yang sudah benar-benar pergi.

Sherlock tidak memperdulikannya situasi malam ini—sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Ia terus berjalan menuju tempat yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke sini. Sherlock terus melangkahkan kakinya melewati puluhan makam yang berjejer di sini, berusaha mempercepat langkahnya untuk bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, ia sudah berdiri di sebuah makam yang bertuliskan nama sahabatnya 'John Hamish Watson'. Sherlock menatap nanar nama yang terukir pada batu nisan hitam dengan tulisan berwarna putih di hadapannya. Sherlock berjongkok di samping makam itu dan mengusap batu nisan bertuliskan nama sahabatnya dengan lembut—seolah-olah ia sedang mengusap rambut milik John. Sherlock tersenyum getir ketika melihat sahabat terbaiknya berada di balik tanah dingin ini. Ia sangat berharap bahwa John tidak pernah meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di dunia ini. Hatinya begitu hancur ketika Sherlock tidak dapat melihat wajah John yang setia berada di sisinya. Namun semua itu hanyalah harapan yang tidak mungkin terwujud.

"Aku kembali lagi John." Ujar Sherlock dengan suara yang parau. Ia berusaha memecah keheningan malam yang begitu sunyi.

Sherlock tidak pernah melewatkan harinya untuk menemui John. Hampir setiap hari ia datang dan selalu di jam yang sama. Ketika ia menyapa John—hatinya kembali bergemuruh, menahan sebuah rasa pedih. Sherlock masih mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu ketika John meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya. Mayat John yang terbujur kaku dengan mulut yang berbusa karena overdosis obat penenang.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Sherlock telah membuat kesalahan terbesar bagi dirinya. Kesalahan yang membuat dirinya menyesal seumur hidupnya. Ia masih mengingat jelas saat ia membuat sebuah kematian palsu demi menyelamatkan orang-orang tercinta dari gengaman Moriarty. Sherlock tidak menyangka bahwa kematian palsunya ini membuat John terlarut dalam kesedihan yang begitu besar dan depresi hebat hingga membuatnya harus mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menegak banyak pil penenang. Sherlock benar-benar tidak menyangka hal itu. Seharusnya semua itu tidak terjadi, kematian John tidak masuk dalam perkiraan dirinya. Logikanya telah membiaskan sebuah kenyataan yang tidak terbayangkan. John pergi selamanya dan itu benar-benar rencana yang tidak tercatat dalam perkiraannya. Setelah kepergian John semuanya sungguh berbeda. Pernah ia meminta bantuan Molly untuk menemani dirinya memecahkan kasus tetapi semua itu terasa begitu asing. Sherlock tidak menemukan sebuah benang merah antara dirinya dan Molly. Bukan molly atau orang lain yang ia butuhkan. Sherlock hanya membutuhkan John yang selalu mengimbangi dirinya di setiap tingkah laku maupun ucapannya yang terkadang di luar logika umat manusia. Sebelum Sherlock merencanakan kematian palsunya, John pernah meminta Sherlock untuk menciptakan sebuah lagu untuk dirinya dengan biola kesayangannya dan dimainkan dihadapannya tetapi kini semuanya terlambat. John tidak akan pernah mendengarkan lagu yang telah Sherlock ciptakan untuk dirinya. Tetapi untuk memberikan penghormatan yang besar pada John, Sherlock selalu memainkan untuk John di tempat ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui dirimu sepenuhnya." Sherlock tersenyum getir.

Sherlock memejamkan matanya erat, merasakan setiap terpaan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sherlock membungkukan badannya untuk mengambil biola coklatnya dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu yang ia ciptakan untuk John—sebuah lagu permintaan yang selalu ia mainkan setiap ia ke sini.

"Aku berharap kau menyukai lagu yang aku ciptakan untukmu." Kata Sherlock sebelum memulai permainan biolanya.

Sherlock mengesekan senar-senar biola, membentuk sebuah melodi indah sekalligus melodi yang terdengar menyedihkan di saat bersamaan.

THE END


End file.
